


礼尚往来

by SaturdayDriver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, M/M, sm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayDriver/pseuds/SaturdayDriver
Summary: 警告：BDSM设定，S! Loki / M! Stephen。不了解或无法接受BDSM慎入。欢迎指出一切技术性错误或问题。主要是鞭打。





	礼尚往来

**Author's Note:**

> 所以很显然，这都是抖森的错。谁让他送了本尼一条鞭子。  
前面是小情侣假装强迫的情趣，后面是小情侣你情我愿的SM，over。

“斯特兰奇，”王喊道，“有你的包裹。”  
斯蒂芬抬起眉毛，放下手中的茶杯，走到门口。  
王把包裹递给他。“指明了寄给你的。”  
斯蒂芬接过那个长方体的包裹。它用牛皮纸层层包裹着，上书：  
**斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇 收**  
在他接过的瞬间，一行字在收件人下方的空白处缓缓浮现。  
**你或许会想在卧室打开它。**  
斯蒂芬看着这两行用极为夸张的花体写的字，嘴角泛起一丝笑意，又迅速归于平静。在王还没确定那是不是自己的幻觉之前，斯蒂芬就皱起了眉。  
“圣所不收快递吧。”  
“是，但我早上发现它就在门口。”王解释道，“我检查过了，没有诅咒。”  
“我们应该装一个防爆安检门。有很多不是法术的东西也能致死。”斯蒂芬说，却仍然拿着包裹，“我去检查一下。”  
他在王来得及出声阻止之前就划出传送门，离开了圣所的前廊。

斯蒂芬站在他的床边，再次看向那行提示。  
**你或许会想在卧室打开它。**  
他叹了口气，撕开包装纸。里面是一个小型手提箱，四角用金属包裹，看上去十分陈旧，像是上世纪的款式。他又打开手提箱，里面静静地放着一根黑色的鞭子。  
他拿起那根鞭子，仔细打量。它通体黑色，似乎是皮质的，有着微弱的反光；它极为细长且韧性很好，被整齐地弯折了四次，弯曲处形成一个优美的弧度。相比一般的鞭子，它的鞭梢略长，分成四股；手柄尾部则用细金属链条缀了一颗红色的小爱心。  
一个瘦高的黑发男人悄无声息地出现在斯蒂芬身后。  
“喜欢吗？”  
斯蒂芬猛地转身，却因为那张近在咫尺的脸下意识地后退了半步，差点跌坐在床上。来人露出笑容，那双绿色的眼睛望向斯蒂芬手中的物件。  
“别那么心急啊，斯蒂芬。”洛基戏谑地说，“虽然我知道你很喜欢我的礼物。”他伸手想去扶住斯蒂芬，却被后者拍开。  
斯蒂芬紧紧盯着这位不速之客。“这是你寄来的？”  
“显而易见，亲爱的。这可是花了我很大功夫呢。”  
斯蒂芬发出一声嗤笑。“我看不出你这样愚蠢幼稚的挑衅行为意义何在。”他把鞭子扔给洛基，后者伸手，准确地在空中抓住了鞭子的手柄；鞭身从原来的弯折形状散落，一直垂到地上。他低下头，右手拿着手柄，转动左手腕在鞭子上绕了三圈，细长的黑色皮鞭紧紧勒在他白皙到有些不健康的皮肤上。  
斯蒂芬强迫自己把目光从洛基的手腕移回到他的脸上。“你来地球做什么？”  
洛基轻轻歪头，似乎感到非常不解。  
“既然你拆开了礼物，当然要使用啊。”他用理所应当的语气说。  
斯蒂芬的脸色微微一变。“够了！”他呵斥道，橙红色的火花从指尖涌出。然而，在法阵成型之前，斯蒂芬眼前的洛基就消失在了绿光之中，而另一个出现在他背后，用两手之间的那截鞭子勒住了斯蒂芬的脖子。  
斯蒂芬本就离他的床很近，而洛基又强行挤进他身后的那一点空隙，这让他们几乎完全贴着彼此。他听着耳侧传来的轻笑声，不敢轻举妄动。  
“配合一点，斯蒂芬，”洛基故意将嘴唇贴在斯蒂芬的耳垂旁边，低声说，“你知道你会喜欢的。”  
斯蒂芬因耳垂传来的轻微震动而差点失了力气，站立不稳；一股酥麻感从耳廓蔓延到全身，左手臂的皮肤上浮起一片小颗粒又很快消了下去。他听到洛基又发出轻笑，胸腔的震动通过他的后背传来，在他的身体里引起共鸣。  
斯蒂芬不敢随意动弹，因为那条泛着凉意的皮鞭还在他的脖子上，压着他的劲动脉。他能感觉自己的心跳随着动脉的收缩和扩张一下下撞击在皮肤上；它在加快。  
“放开我。”他尽量保持住声音的平稳。  
出乎意料的是，洛基居然同意了。“我当然会放开你。”他轻快地说，真的松开了斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬立刻想要反击，却发现双手动弹不得；他低头望去，发现自己的手腕被一条墨绿色的丝带紧紧捆住，且越是挣扎，它就收束得越紧。  
洛基露齿一笑。“负责绑住你的自然不是我，”他打了个响指，那根丝带顺着他所指的方向飘去，拉着斯蒂芬踉踉跄跄地往前走，“我还有别的事——更重要，更有趣的事要做呢。”  
斯蒂芬最终被拽到了床尾，背对着他的床。洛基闲庭漫步般走到他面前，仍然带着那种让人不寒而栗的笑容。他已经解开了绕在自己左手腕上的鞭子，把它恢复到最初弯折四次的状态，握着中间的部分，用手柄的尾部爱抚般地触碰斯蒂芬的脸。爱心挂件的金属链条贴在斯蒂芬的皮肤上，冰冷的触感让他微微打了个寒颤；他偏过头想躲开，却被洛基钳住下颚，逼着他转头直视自己。  
“我真是太喜欢你这副表情了，亲爱的。”洛基赞赏地说，用手柄划过斯蒂芬的侧脸，最后停在下颚角，“就像你真的不想要一样。”  
斯蒂芬冷哼了一声。“你到底想干什么？”  
“帮你试用你的新礼物啊。”洛基说，刻意让声音显得很无辜。他退后一步，鞭子的手柄顺着斯蒂芬的脖颈滑到他的胸前。他的另一只手搭在斯蒂芬的腰带上，斯蒂芬想要躲开，却因为双手被固定而没有多少空间躲闪。  
“换做是平时，我会很有兴趣一层层脱去这些。不过现在……我没什么耐心。”  
洛基说完，把手柄微微抬起几厘米，又重新点在斯蒂芬胸前。斯蒂芬的法袍立刻消失不见了。他仍穿着裤子，上半身却一丝不挂，露出他锻炼得当的身体；在他穿上外衣的时候，很少会有人觉得他有这么紧实的肌肉。  
洛基显然很满意于他所看到的。他拿着手柄的根部，再度向下划去，经过斯蒂芬平坦的小腹，最后停在他肚脐的下方，裤腰的边缘。斯蒂芬不自觉地加快了呼吸，但洛基只是停在那里，饶有兴趣地观察斯蒂芬泛起粉色的皮肤。  
“差点忘了。”他眨了眨眼，又打了个响指。那条墨绿色的丝带开始延长，两端像蛇一样顺着斯蒂芬的手臂攀爬，一直到他的手肘处，然后骤然向上拽去，逼迫斯蒂芬把被捆住的双手高举过头。突然的动作让斯蒂芬的肩膀有些疼痛，但他一言不发，只是紧紧抿着嘴唇，盯着洛基。  
“啊，这可不行。”洛基说，上前一步，掐住斯蒂芬的下巴，用可以留下淤青的力度按着他的脸颊两侧，逼他张开嘴。“万一你咬到自己怎么办？”  
那条仿佛有生命的丝带立刻顺着斯蒂芬的手臂绕了下来，勒住他的嘴角，让他无法再闭上嘴。斯蒂芬挣扎着，但这条丝带在洛基的指挥下灵活地锢住了他，甚至在他的后脑处打了一个结。  
洛基把手柄拿到斯蒂芬面前，后者立刻猜到了他的意图，向后扭动着挣扎。洛基眯起眼睛，忽然伸手扣住了斯蒂芬的后脑勺，让他没法再躲避，然后把手柄的尾端塞进了他的嘴里。斯蒂芬徒劳地用舌头推拒，却换来洛基极度不耐烦的用力一顶，手柄立刻抵到了他的舌根，让他控制不住地干呕起来。  
洛基欣赏了一会儿他眼圈发红的样子，将手柄撤出一些，用剩下的部分压着斯蒂芬的舌头。斯蒂芬能感觉到那个红心挂坠在自己的口腔里滑动，冰凉的金属链条很快被温暖的口腔捂热。  
“没错，就是这样，”洛基用一种极为优雅的腔调说，嘴角上扬，“好好舔它，就像你舔我的阴茎那样。”  
最后半句话让斯蒂芬浑身颤抖。他带着被羞辱的恼怒瞪向洛基，却因眼角的泪水而显得毫无威慑力，反而让洛基更想把他折磨到哭着哀求自己的宽恕。  
“舔。”他的语调变得冰冷。  
斯蒂芬仍然愤怒地盯着洛基，却不得不屈从于他，舌头缓慢地移动起来，绕着手柄打转。那个吊坠似乎没有被好好打磨过，仍然有些棱角，划过他的舌头，带来轻微的刺痛感。洛基轻轻抽送着手柄，这充满性暗示的侵略让斯蒂芬因羞耻感而不断颤抖着。  
过了一会儿，洛基大概是玩够了，将手柄全部从斯蒂芬口中撤出。他毫不在意上面的唾液，握着它向后退了两步，停下来用眼神丈量了一下距离，又往后退了一步。  
他松开鞭身，让它自然垂落到地上，右手握着手柄，脸上带着危险的笑容看向斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬不断地挣扎着，嘴里发出意味不明的音节，而洛基对此视若无睹。  
“转——身。”他轻声说，左手画了一个半圆。斯蒂芬被控制着转过身，面对着床，背对着洛基。他看不见洛基在他身后做了什么，只能听见他甩了一下鞭子；它抽在地上，发出清脆的“啪”的一声。“接下来，”他听见洛基说，“我们就该试试这个新礼物了。”  
洛基看着还在不断扭动身体的斯蒂芬，轻轻抖了一下手腕。“别乱动，不然我没法保证你不会受伤。”  
斯蒂芬立刻停止了挣扎。他站在原地，轻轻屏住呼吸，等待着鞭子落下。  
破空声猛地响起，然后远比他想象的更快，鞭梢抽在他的脊背上。尖锐剧烈的疼痛让他想要尖叫，却因为那条丝带而只能发出含糊不清的叫喊声；一道滚烫的痕迹从左肩一直蔓延到右部背阔肌下方，他恍惚间感觉自己被从那里切开了，就像那记鞭子不是打在他的背上而是撕裂了他的灵魂一般。一股火烧般的刺痛感从那道极细的鞭痕蔓延开，仿佛一直深入到内脏，太疼了，疼到他甚至无法集中注意力思考，大脑一片混乱。  
但是在最刺骨的疼痛略微消散之后，难以言喻的快感涌了上来，和仍然在背上灼烧的疼痛交织在一起，让斯蒂芬几乎啜泣出声。滚烫的鞭痕逐渐转为温暖，他几乎能想象在自己背上浮现出的红痕。  
洛基近乎痴迷地看着这一幕。他爱极了每一个画面，无论是斯蒂芬在鞭子落下前紧张不安的等待，还是他在鞭子落下的瞬间骤然绷紧的背部肌肉，抑或是一记鞭打结束后在他白皙光洁的背上浮现的那一道微微凸起的鞭痕；洛基简直为此着魔。斯蒂芬颤抖着承受自己给他带来的一切，无论是疼痛还是欢愉。这实在太美好了。  
他转动手腕，让鞭子的尾部回到他身体左侧。“你太美了，”他喃喃地说，“亲爱的，你太美了。”  
斯蒂芬啜泣了一声，然后活动着肩部和背部的肌肉，略微分开双腿，让自己站得更稳。洛基却没有急着继续。  
他强忍住上前触碰那道痕迹的欲望。“你说，我们要试几次呢？”  
斯蒂芬当然没法回答。于是洛基自顾自说了下去。  
“既然这是我们交换的第五个礼物……五次，如何？”  
斯蒂芬轻轻点了点头。洛基露出微笑；他真的很喜欢这个人类法师。  
“刚才那是一，”他说，给了斯蒂芬几秒时间，然后再度扬起鞭子，“二。”  
随着破空声响起，鞭梢再次抽打在斯蒂芬的背部，同样是从左肩胛骨蔓延到右侧的肌肉群；虽然洛基没有加大力度，但因为这次和上次鞭打的位置有一部分重合，疼痛感比之前更加强烈，像是有一把刀划过他的皮肤，让斯蒂芬控制不住地弓起背。他可以肯定两道鞭痕交错的地方在几秒之后就会红肿不堪。  
被重复鞭打的那个部分比其他地方有更强烈的灼烧感，那是一种尖锐的刺痛，让斯蒂芬不禁怀疑他的背已经皮开肉绽了——当然，他很清楚洛基不会让这种事发生。痛感让他控制不住地流出生理性泪水，眼泪顺着他的脸颊向下，滴落在他的胸前。  
洛基耐心等着斯蒂芬重新站直，然后轻轻抖了抖手腕。  
“三，”破空声忽然响起，“和四。”鞭子在空中转了个向，再度落在斯蒂芬的背上。  
接连的两次鞭打让斯蒂芬顾不得王会不会听见，直接哭喊出声。有那么一瞬间，猛烈袭来的疼痛让他几乎无法呼吸；他像是从高空坠落，无法控制自己的肢体，背部肌肉克制不住地绷紧。在极度漫长的几秒之后，他才恢复知觉，感受到那两记鞭打在他背上留下的痕迹。它们都是横着的，一道从右往左，另一道则相反；它们之间大约隔了三十厘米，和前两道痕迹形成一个类似于经过镜面对称的不等号的图案。  
斯蒂芬弯下腰，大口喘着气，唾液因嘴唇无法闭合而从嘴角溢出，顺着流到下颚。他的视线已经因为泪水而变得模糊，鼻腔则因为剧烈的哭泣而有些堵塞。他感受着背部滚烫的疼痛和与之同来的一阵阵快感，直到它们变得可以接受，然后再次站直。  
“斯蒂芬，”他听见洛基的声音，“还有一鞭。你还好吗？”  
斯蒂芬没法说话也没法打手势，所以他点了点头。“好，”洛基说，“最后一鞭我会比之前更用力。”  
鞭子一向是洛基喜欢的武器，就像匕首和法术一样，都看重使用者的技巧大于他们的力量——如果把他手上这条长鞭交给索尔，恐怕在他打中目标之前，鞭子会先劈头盖脸地抽向他自己。没有足够的技艺，一条鞭子就没法展现它的坚韧和威力；而洛基恰好十分擅长这种技艺，这种精巧的、堪称优雅的技艺。他知道怎么用力可以造成最强烈的疼痛，可以让敌人头破血流；他同样精通如何手下留情，如何用适度的力道留下一些十分美好的痕迹。  
此刻，他打量着斯蒂芬：后者的整个背都已经开始泛红，留下鞭痕的地方更甚；四道鞭痕错落有致地分布在他结实的背上，几乎称得上是艺术品。  
没错。洛基的确非常，非常喜欢鞭子。  
“五。”  
鞭梢从空中呼啸而过，随着破空声落在斯蒂芬的右肩，一路划到他的左背阔肌下方，力道之大让斯蒂芬险些站立不稳，跌倒在床上。他不自觉地屏住呼吸几秒，随后剧烈地吸气，却因为不小心呛到而拼命咳嗽起来，每次动作都牵动着背部的肌肉，让疼痛感更加强烈。这记鞭打的确比之前都用力，他几乎以为自己被划开了，就像小刀切开黄油那样。  
洛基快步走到斯蒂芬背后，低声念了一句咒语让那条墨绿色的丝带松开；它不断缩短，最后变成短短的一截回到洛基手里。没了它的束缚，斯蒂芬终于得以把手放下，用手背擦去下巴上的唾液。  
他仍在咳嗽，但已经不那么剧烈。洛基把丝带收好，把鞭子放到床上，随后带着浓浓的喜爱之情用双手轻轻触碰着斯蒂芬背上的痕迹。斯蒂芬几乎立刻因为他的触碰而颤抖起来。  
“这简直……太迷人了。”洛基低声说，右手顺着他最后留下的那道鞭痕自上而下地抚摸。深红色的痕迹比其他部分的皮肤都高出一点，摸上去甚至更热一点。洛基施展了两个镜面法术，镜面一前一后出现在斯蒂芬旁边，让他能够看到自己的后背。“你真该看看自己有多美，亲爱的。”  
斯蒂芬止住了咳嗽，看向镜中的自己。“哦，”他看到那几道鞭痕，“天呐，这……”  
“很美，不是吗？”洛基说，退后半步，让斯蒂芬更好地欣赏这些痕迹。他的手仍停留在斯蒂芬的腰上，轻柔地摩挲着鞭痕的末端。  
斯蒂芬打量着那五道红痕，其中两道几乎重叠在一起。他简直不敢相信这是自己的后背，这样让人着迷的痕迹会出现在自己的背上；他竟然扛过了这五记鞭打，他既为自己感到骄傲，也因为洛基眼中流露出的爱意而感到高兴和满足。  
等他看够之后，洛基的指尖泛起代表治愈魔法的白光，却被斯蒂芬按住。  
“别，”他微笑着说，“我想让它多留几天。”  
洛基于是把手指向前滑，直到他完全从背后抱住了斯蒂芬，然后把下巴放在他的肩上。“那你可得小心，别被你的魔法同僚发现了。”  
“它太好了，值得我冒这个险。”  
洛基发出轻笑，往前一推，两人同时跌进床里。他仍然抱着斯蒂芬，他们面对面躺着，脸上是一模一样的爱意和喜悦。  
“你真的很棒。”斯蒂芬低声说，靠近他的爱人，和他交换了一个吻。  
“你也是。”洛基在一吻结束后说，让他们鼻尖轻轻相碰，“喜欢这个礼物吗？”  
“不能再喜欢了。”斯蒂芬回答道，随后眨了眨眼。“你从哪里搞来的？我记得你说它花了你很大功夫。”  
“哦，这条鞭子啊。”洛基说，手在斯蒂芬的后背上移动，抚摸着那些痕迹。他知道这会带来一定疼痛，他也知道斯蒂芬喜欢这个。“它是我自己做的。”  
“你自己做的？”斯蒂芬挑起眉毛，“没用魔法？”  
“除了获取材料的那部分。”  
“那么长一条鞭子，编织得用……”斯蒂芬停下来，但最终没法估计出具体时间，“你很有耐心。”  
“你知道在编织的过程中我想的是什么吗？”洛基问。斯蒂芬摇头。  
洛基收回一只手以支起身体，凑近斯蒂芬的耳朵，轻声说：“我想的是你。我想象着你因为它而绷紧身体，低头流泪，却也为因它浑身颤抖，达到高潮。”  
斯蒂芬的睫毛颤抖着。他发出一声堪称淫荡的呻吟，随后轻轻推开洛基。  
“你不能这样，”他控诉道，脸上原本白皙的皮肤变得通红，“我现在累了，不想做爱。”  
洛基大笑起来。“至少你可以开始思考下次该送我什么了，亲爱的。”他说，又和斯蒂芬交换了一个缠绵的吻。


End file.
